Sun Behind Clouds
by Leonixon
Summary: A series of drabbles and whatnot based off of "A Sunny Sky" series. Suggestions welcome! G1/BayMovie, AU, Human OC/SS
1. Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Okay! So a new thing I want to do is a Writing challenge I found. Also just to throw in something else I want you, the readers, to suggest songs or single words for me to write revolving around Sunny and Felicity! They can be long or short little drabbles. Anything. I would like to write more angsty stuff since that's my specialty but anything you guys have throw it at me. And just to let you guys know this drabble here is a future taste of how things will be between these two. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Writing Prompts

"Never Be Like You"- Flume ft. kai

 **Water**

* * *

Felicity hugged herself in the shower as she clenched her teeth. She would never let the cries escape her lips as she held them back with all her might. That was one thing she could control when it came to this. The one thing she could hold onto. Control over her emotions. But not _this_. Her anxiety and her mind were out of her control. They were a separate monster withing a cage she had to keep in check.

But sometimes they crawled from the cages they were kept in. How could she break down so easily? How could just a little thing set her off like this?

The straw that broke the camel's back was it?

She curled her hands into fists as she bit back the tears. Her anxiety crawled up from the ground and took her down so easily. It laughed and whispered into her ear beckoning her to give way and to trip up. Just. Once. That's all it took. She could have it all in the world but her anxiety would make the worst of it all.

 _Focus_. The water.

The sensation of the rivers running over honey skin.

Focus on the warmth. Focus.

Another hiccup caused her to slap a hand over her mouth. Focus…

She ignored the sound of the bathroom door opening. She sucked in a deep breath and remained silent moving to act like she was washing herself when in fact she had been standing in the stream of the shower for more than ten minutes. The curtain opened and she couldn't meet the eyes of Sunstreaker's holoform. She couldn't bear to see his expression of seeing her in her most vulnerable state. Sound was loud. Touch was sensitive. Sight was blurry. Smell, sharp as ever. Taste...so very numb.

"Felicity." He said her name. Nothing was held in it but her overtaxed mind and body thought otherwise. Shame. Anger. _No. Lies._

"Please...go away...just for now, _please_..."

She turned her back to him hugging her breasts closer to her chest. Water trickled over her open lips as she breathed a shaky exhale.

Sunstreaker did not do as he was asked. Instead he stepped into the shower with her, closing the curtain. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to his chest. She sucked in a deep breath as the water became cold from the new body next to her. It soon melted away to the normal heat.

"Sunstreaker..." She breathed. His body was rigid and strong. A hand found its way to her neck, caressing the tendons and muscles underneath. The holoform tilted her head back and he met her lips with his own. He drew her closer.

Water cascaded down his face, over eyelashes, and his handsome features. His hair became wet sticking to his bared shoulders, chest, and back as his shirt fizzled away.

She began to hyperventilate letting go of the control she had over her tears. She shook her head breaking the kiss that sent electric down her spine. "Stop. Not like this..."

His voice was gentle. A low rumble. "Yes. Like this. You can." He gave her permission to come undone. And undone she did. She clenched her teeth tightly as a keen escaped her lips. She wanted to bow forward and let out a long cry but she was held steadily by the mech.

"Never be afraid of showing me your undoing." He murmured. "I am here Felicity, like you were with me."

She sobbed for a long while and he held her. Held her as her body was wracked with tremors from her cries. The sounds that escaped her were ones she never knew she could make. Eventually the water turned cold as her sobs turned to tiny weak sounds. He solved this by turning the nozzle a little more. Steam cascaded up off their bodies as the water grew hot once again. He rocked her side to side holding her by her stomach gently keeping her head upright with a hand caressing her neck.

"Banish them, Felicity." He rumbled into her ear as if it would damn the monsters she held within their cages. Her thoughts destroying her very sanity. She held her head with trembling hands. "Be steady. I am here now."

A strong arm wrapped around her chest the other still around her stomach. She closed her eyes, shifting both her hands over his own. The water. _Focus._ The sensations of rivers running over honey skin. _Sunstreaker._

The feeling of strength behind her. The sensation of her gladiator so close. So strong. So brave and beautiful. He would protect her even from herself.

"Sunstreaker." She breathed tilting her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. She felt weak. She felt tired. Exhausted from her very self. He trailed his nose across her bared neck. He closed his eyes.

"I am here."


	2. Need For Speed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **This is what happens when you come across the most perfect Spotify playlist from your childhood video game. Primus, I had too much fun with this… (Thank you for all your requests and ideas!)**

Writing Prompts

"Black Betty" - Ram Jam

 **Need For Speed**

What was a normal everyday drive for the two turned into something she dreaded the most. Every time Sunstreaker took her for a drive she felt an itch in her chest. She scratched at it, never knowing what it was but now as he went onto the highway, and the bond opened more her hunch turned into truth.

Her chest burned just as his did. The speed and the rush of the highway. All that power being expelled.

"Have you ever ran from the police before?" He hummed.

"No.." Felicity widened her eyes sitting up straighter in the passenger seat. His holoform dissipated in light particles. "Sunstreaker don't you _fucking_ dare." She hissed.

"I'm bored." Sunstreaker said in a flat tone as if it were an enough excuse. She was buckled into the seat tightly. The windows were pulled up, gears shifted as his alien engine rumbled. "There's one up there." He purred. The paddles on either side of the steering wheel moved and flicked. A light on the center dash flicked from _Strata_ to _Corsa._

Being a, bluntly speaking, girlfriend to a Lamborghini required her to read up on the half a million dollar vehicle he chose as an alt form. She flicked her eyes to the glowing dash. "I will not be put in jail because of you!"

 _Corsa_ was not a mode for the faint of heart. She was no car enthusiast, but control went from the machine to the driver, _strictly_. The paddles were used to manually shift gears. He himself was legitimately driving himself. She trusted him with her life but knowing when to shift gears was such a human invention. Could his frame deal with such alien techniques? Excitment along with mischievous excitement coursed through the bond. She tried to ignore it.

"Windows are tinted. They will never know it's you." His nanobots did their job, erasing numbers and letters off his license plate and turned his color from yellow to a deep red.

"License plate…?" She whined.

"I erased it."

"I will have a heart attack."

"Unlikely."

"What if we-?"

He himself and not his engine, growled, the shift moving and clicking behind the steering wheel. Another sound of whining. He was climbing into the higher digits. A howl declared the power behind his alien engine. Her heart flutter. Her hands clutched the leather of the seat as she was pressed into it slowly.

"Finish that and I _will_ purposely get caught." His voice rumbled in warning from the dash.

Felicity gripped her sunhat as he took off, engine roaring. With each gear shift she jolted forward. His engine growled respectively in challenge. She glanced over to the electronic dash. As his engine compensated to better accommodate the speed he was achieving, the needle jumped downwards and back up. It climbed...then jolted to the left then back to the right.

She watched as the cruiser came and then went, too fast for her head to turn. "Oh my god, Sunstreaker I swear to god-ah!"

He suddenly shifted lanes cutting in-between two cars. He did it again, jolting the human in his cabin to lose her hat. She took her aviators off and glared at the dash.

A low rumble and then growl. _Another_ shift in gear. The electric wine of the spoiler engaging in the back made her turn around. Behind them were flashing lights. She was terrified. "I am so breaking up with you as soon as we get home!" She yelled. More of his excitement was overriding her panic. Secretly she didn't mind...

His vicious V-12 engine burbled a warning, before rocketing ahead, past a car that hocked its horn in a diapering screech.

"See? I told you. They can barely keep up." The paddles shifted and his speed decreased only so much. The bastard was teasing them!

"Sunstreaker, I swear to god!" Her heart was racing and there was a curl to her lips she hadn't noticed before. _She was grinning like a mad woman._ It was too hard to resist his part of the bond enveloping her own.

The patrol vehicle caught up to them and in the rear view she could see the human driving and concentrating with all his might. He had a radio receiver pressed to his lips. She barked out a laugh. She was a criminal. She was a partner in crime!

They would never keep up with Sunstreaker. Primus on high he was a fraggin' alien. He _was_ the damned car!

"Sunny..." Her voice was giddy. "Do...do it _again_." Her voice cracked.

Sunstreaker's voice wasn't her reply but another babble of his engine compensating power and building up speed was. She had to be hearing things because it almost sounded like he barked a laugh. Slowly the engine grew louder and louder, tipping the scales once again. Meanwhile, Felicity's heart was practically in her throat as she laughed in hysterical fear and glee.

She clutched the seat harshly as he wove in between traffic and past cars that came and went too fast for her to keep up. Her innards felt like she was on the most intense roller coaster ever.

Her pulse grew hotter and her mind only focused on that engine that made her deaf and do funny things to her heart and body. The bond was ecstatic.

Thankfully, when the police car was way past their vision did they make it off the highway and back into rural areas. His engine growled proudly as he came to a very slow stop on the side of the road. His normal gold color bled through the red and a different license plate number scrawled across the white metal. Felicity sat in the passenger seat shifting forward just a bit, as he finally halted. She stared ahead.

Sunstreaker's holoform appeared in the driver's seat, his chest rising and falling as if he had ran a marathon. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun and the smile that was across his lips was ready to explode. A giddy laugh escaped him as he punched her shoulder in gleeful fun.

She numbly looked over at him, her hair a mess and legs feeling like lead. She watched him with sparkling eyes, still wide and dilated. He still panted for air as he laughed.

"Primus, I wasn't even going that fast!" He declared.

Felicity reached forward and yanked him by his bun in defiance.


	3. Christmas Remix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **So! It's that time of year again and the first snow was just last week and it was magical. Christmas is my favorite holiday and I love it with all of my heart. Sunny And Felicity are definitely cannon fodder for my Christmas whims. I couldn't come up with a decent plot but I came up with different little drabbles each cute and sugary sweet. Of course lets start with the most obvious. What the frag is Christmas?**

* * *

 **Christmas Remix.**

* * *

It was that time of year again. People were happier and cheerier. The stores were a flurry of people and decorations were being put up left and right.

Felicity was one of them. Sunstreaker appeared in the living room looking around at the boxes and strange sparkly things. Expecting her to be in the kitchen making coffee she was digging through a large box. "What...is this?"

Felicity looked up from unpacking a box with a start. "Sunny! Jeez..." She pouted. "You scared me. What have I told you about that?"

Sunstreaker didn't change his confused expression. He walked forward and brushed his hand across… stringed lights? He tilted his head. They were oddly pleasant. He jumped when they suddenly blinked off and back on.

She came over to him and smiled. "I knew I was going to have to explain sooner or later." She placed a weird red and white hat on his head.

He froze as the ball at the tip bounced off his cheek. "Uh…?"

"Look up the holiday called 'Christmas'." She supplied with a bright smile. She placed the same hat on her head and Sunny found himself deeming her adorable in it.

"Fine..." He did as he was told and soon found a plethora of information. It was almost overwhelming. What an odd and funny holiday...St. Nicolas...Santa Clause...Candy Canes. Mistletoe. Christmas songs. Sleigh bells. Snow and presents. Dominick...the donkey? How very strange.

"So...A holiday where you give more gifts than usual to the ones you love?"

"No! That's only part of it. It's a holiday where you give all you can with all of your heart, be a little more kinder, warmer, take the things you have and be blessed and merry for them. A holiday where happiness and love is all around."

She frowned. It was bittersweet. Sunstreaker didn't like this. It sounded like a very lovely celebratory time. It was something that would have been so foreign on Cybertron but here it was so very common. A worldwide phenomenon it seemed.

"But sometimes the holidays are not all that happy for some. Some grieve for family that are no longer there. Some are lonely. Some are not so fortunate. But...that's okay because the ones who are fortunate enough lend a hand. That's what you're supposed to do. But it seems over the years we lost sight of that. So...I try to be happy, for the sake of others." She was smiling again although it was strained.

Sunstreaker reached up to the hat, a Santa hat, it was called, and pulled the ball to the side of his face. He smiled looking at the blinking lights. A common decoration.

"Tell me. Is this Santa real?" He asked with a smile. "Traveling around the world in one night is very impressive for a human."

Felicity laughed. "I like to think Santa is real, spirit wise. I was told early in my childhood he wasn't real but I know he's real in my heart."

Sunstreaker was finding this holiday to be very sweet and almost nostalgic. Something he never knew he could feel once again.

"So these lights...they go on a Christmas tree?"

She was patient to the point of being excited to explain any question. She was perhaps seeing a child in her eyes. He liked the way she explained everything with just a joy he'd never seen. She seemed so young. Sharing something new all over again... The sparkle in her eyes wasn't just from the lights strung around the living room.

"Yes! And the presents that Santa brings go under the tree, or the presents that the parents buy."

"Interesting." He nodded looking at the tree half assembled. "Isn't it supposed to be a Pine tree? A reall one?"

"Some people have allergies or allergic reactions to the pine. I recently just got this guy on clearance last year. Nice isn't it?"

"It's skinny."

"Not a bad thing." She smiled. "Here. Come here!" She took his hand dragging him closer to the tree. The pom at the end of his Santa hat bounced off the side of his head.

He grumbled flicking the damned thing behind his head. She let go of his hand and went back to the box. There was a rustle as she brought out the same sparkly string of...plastic? Oh, garland. That's what it was.

It was dumped into his hands. "I will put up the lights and you string the garland."

"Um..." He quickly referred to the internet and set his jaw. He had this. He could do this. How hard could it be? Sunstreaker with determined. He would not mess up this important holiday Felicity held so dear to her little human heart. He followed Felicity with the garland as she wrapped it around the tree. Around and around...wait… "Felicity wait..."

The lights were banded over his back. She looked over in concern. "Sun?"

He became tangled in her lights somehow! "What the frag…?"

He spun trying to untangling himself but he simply made it worse.. He wasn't expecting this to happen today! It caught him so off guard. He was not prepared! "Sunny you're- oh god..." A chuckle. The tree shuffled when he moved. "You bunched it up too much here and I-oh man...tangled..."

"Hold on."

"Alright, now the tree is tipping to the side." A gasping laugh.

"'City it's in my hair..."

"I-I know!" She guffawed.

Sunny's hat tipped forward almost covering his eyes. She was now laughing to the point of wheezing. He looked around the tree and found her hunched over barely able to contain herself to place the lights on the tree. She looked down to the ground and snorted. Upon that she covered her mouth laughing harder at the sound she had just made.

"What the hell _was that_?" He looked her up and down in bewilderment.

She shook her head her hand following in a "no more!" gesture. "I-I-your lights-!" They had wrapped around his back and arm and just the disgruntled and frustrated expression upon his face was morphing into a plea.

He tried his best.

But it seemed in his mess up he had made her laugh. So, that disgruntled expression melted away for acceptance as he gently untangled himself with the help of a delirious Felicity blindly grabbing the garland from his hands.


	4. Christmas Remix: The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **The best presents are not about the price tag, but the intentions behind it.**

* * *

 **Christmas Remix: The gift**

* * *

The worst part of Christmas shopping wasn't the crowds. It wasn't the money. It wasn't even the happenings of coming across a Grinch.

Oh no. This was so much worse. Felicity stood in the middle of the mall biting her lip, looking around at each store.

What in the living world would Felicity get Sunny for Christmas?

A dramatic whine. She had managed to shake off the mech for a day. He was back at home recharging in the cool garage as the heat outside climbed, leaving her to her very important mission.

She took a step forward ready to get some ideas from anything…

Paint and art supplies were a must and maybe some waxes but...she needed _the one_ perfect gift for her very dear friend. A woman walked by her with paper bags in tow. She blinked tilting her head.

The Pottery Barn. Hm. They always had nice housewares. The store itself was warm but it just didn't cut it.

Hallmark was just too common of a gift.

Bath and Body. Well, he couldn't use that stuff for sure. Although he wouldn't smell all that bad in some of their scents…

A smile as she chuckled.

Well maybe there could be other things...Maybe a little trinket to hang from his rearveiw mirror. Maybe something with a sun? Too cheesy?

She walked trying to find the one store where she would find the perfect gift. Tea? Maybe if he could drink. Cookware? She hadn't thought about that before. Felicity noticed he began to be interested in the culinary arts which she did not mind at all. It beat ramen and peanut butter sandwiches at times. Sometimes nothing could beat her favorite meal, no matter how much Sunny complained of the chemicals in it.

She walked into a "As seen on TV" store and chose a copper pan that felt good in her hand. Heavy and sturdy. Well , she could get that for him.

But it still wasn't the one.

She gave money to the clerk, took her change and the bag. With a Merry Christmas she was on her way.

She walked out of the store and continued her trek.

Candles? Did Sunny even like candles? Maybe a car freshener? Wait. Was that considered deodorant to Sunny? She smiled again. It would be a funny gag gift. So, she went into Yankee Candle and settled on _Sunny Day._

That would be sort of funny to see his reaction Christmas day.

She walked out with now two bags.

But she still didn't get the one gift.

The one that was so very special and with meaning. It was a little bit later that the smell of strong incense. It wasn't all that bad of a smell it just caught her off guard from the smell of pretzels and pizza or another smell of candles.

It was an exotic shop. The kind where most of the products where that from ancient China or Japanese culture. Kimonos, jade Buddhas, lucky cats, paper fans and umbrellas. The mood within was calm.

Well, this seemed interesting. She walked in and was greeted by the woman behind the counter. She didn't speak English all that well but Felicity used the universal greeting. A smile and little friendly wave.

The woman responded with a wave as well.

Felicity went on her way down the aislesbeing careful of glass statues and little figures. She had to fight her urge to hold them. Golden dragons that were open mouthed held incense in one corner. Another shelf revealed a wonderful tea set, traditional of Japanese culture. Sunstreaker would love half the stuff in here. She smiled at a table of lucky bamboo. Some were braided intractably and others were just simple stalks.

She felt the woman watching her keeping an eye out for anything she seemed interested in. When Felicity was about to see for the price tag out of the corner of her eye she saw a rack of clothing. But what was on it made her pause.

A scarf. But not only that. A deep golden scarf. She walked over to it and gently touched the fabric. It was light and so very soft. Paper thin and warm. The tassels at each end were independent of each other and moved joyously.

The color was not beautiful just because it was Sunny's color but them fact it...felt warm and wonderful and beautiful. Like he was. She looked closer and found that there were in fact intricate patterns in the weaves. Something she found that she liked to follow and trace with a finger.

She took it off the shelf and realized it was a long blanketscarf. It could be worn as a parka, scarf, or be used as a blanket. It was perfect. So simple of a gift but she knew Sunny would look so handsome in it.

Of course it didn't get very cold to use a scarf around here, but maybe a brisk morning he could wear it or even keep it on his true person as a keepsake.

She brought it to the woman in excitement.

And the total did not worry her. It was perfect just the way it was. Just like Sunstreaker was.


	5. Christmas Remix: Good Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Giving ones' self to another is the best present anyone could ask for**

* * *

 **Christmas Remix: Good enough**

* * *

No matter what Sunstreaker did, looked at, sought, or thought of, nothing would be good enough. Nothing would even bring across what she meant to him through just one simple gift. Right, because nothing says I love you like common paint brushes. Yes, here's a candle, you smell. Or better yet, I have no idea what you want so here's a gift card. Sunstreaker gripped his hair. This computer was so damn slow. He should have just looked online himself!

He erased his history and closed the lid.

Watercolors?

That might be an interesting new medium to explore with her. He narrowed his optics and growled. Oh, who was he kidding? Nothing could or ever would portray what he ever felt with her.

This human he loved with all his spark who saved his very life...his spark…

Sunstreaker looked around her condo and settled his shoulders. A sigh escaped him even though it really didn't need to. Being around Felicity was making him feel more human. It wasn't all a bad thing. It felt right. Being _with her_ felt very right. Especially this time of year. The Christmas tree was up and drunkenly decorated. Sunstreaker insisted to fix it but Felicity refused. She said it gave the tree character.

He smiled remembering how she took a picture of the tree and beamed at it. It would be a good memory. It would remind her of him. Of course...it was only so messily set up because Sunstreaker had never decorated a tree in his life or would ever think to do so.

If he had prior knowledgeor even prepared himself then maybe he could have done it better. The smile remained. If it made her happy then so be. He learned selflessness with her as well.

He knew it very well with his twin but another being totally was not a very practiced virtue. Through her he had learned that others could come before him. Those he only cared and loved for.

Sunstreaker looked away from the tree and to the ground.

He had learned to live again. To laugh and smile a little more and to ease the pain and hurt from the past. He had learned that his past was what made him who he was today. He had learned that whatever he was back then did not define him today. It carved him into who he was. The mech was so much older and yet so young at the same time.

His gaze went to his hands. The scars from his true form were mirrored in his holoform. War took so much out of him but now...he held peace in his spark.

Because of that human he so loved.

He felt something he had not in such a long time. His spark was healing and so was he himself.

His spark…

Sunstreaker closed his hands and opened his mouth in aquizzical way. "Hmn." He said out loud, mostly for himself. His spark. His holoform flicked out.

* * *

The spark was the human equivalent to the soul and heart wrapped in one spherical sheet of metal. Metal that was dense and the final layer of protection from the outside world. If the casing was damaged the mech would survive, though the alloy had to be regenerated by the Cybertronian themselves. And this took time. The metal was living nanites. The human equivalent to antibodies that sought their purpose, reprogrammed themselves and took on their final form and function. If the spark was damaged beyond that of a temporary manual repair, until the nanites could do their job, then the Cybertronian would risk death.

The spark was the very being that made a Cybertronian, beautiful swirling energy that glowed and pulsed. It didn't beat but sang its own low pitched tune as it continued to thrive.

This was as close as Sunstreaker would get.

And _this_ would be good enough.

He couldn't give his spark to her but perhaps he could give her a literal piece of his inner most self. In their hideaway up atop the mountain, Sunstreaker held a thin blade in his hand and brought it close to his chest. Carefully,. lifting his helm, and feeling with just his hands he brought it close to his spark.

Clawed fingers groped for the very edge of the slit that allowed the spark to peak through. With the steady hands of a practiced warrior and artist, he brought the small blade to the metal of his casing and began to slide it back and forth shaving the corner off of the warm metal.

He was patient as to not harm himself, but that wouldn't stop his spark from swirling in nervousness. Never had he done sometime like this before. This was terrifying and so very nerve wracking.

It took a good ten minutes to properly shave a sliver of metal from the casing. And with that he used his fingers to bend and snap the piece off. Within his dainty hold, between his thumb and forefinger, he held the murky, iridescent colored metal.

A smiled flicked at the corner of his lips as he set it down on his lap. Activating his holoform he took the sliver that was the size of his palm and observed it carefully with a critical eye. Sunstreaker flipped it to and fro, making sure it would be deemed worthy of what he had in mind.

Indeed it was and with that he set to his careful work.


End file.
